ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Canada Resort
Universal Studios Canada Resort, is a theme park resort in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. It is wholly owned by NBCUniversal and its affiliates Universal Studios Canada Resort consists of two theme parks (Universal Studios Canada and Islands of Adventure), a night-time entertainment complex (Universal Studios CityWalk Canada), Attractions and features Universal Studios Canada Universal Studios Canada is a theme park located in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. The park's theme is the entertainment industry, in particular movies and television. Universal Studios Canada inspires its guests to "ride the movies", and it features numerous attractions and live shows. Production Central Production Central is the main entrance to Universal Studios Canada. Production Central is home to some rides & attractions but this area is also home to a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops & Food and beverage items can be purchased also in this area. New York ' ''New York is based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. '''Sci-Fi City Sci-Fi City is an imagined metropolis of the future that contains many modern conveniences of life, but with little or no remnants of past inhabitants and cultures that are able to stand the course of time. It is the home of the world's tallest pair of dueling roller coasters, at a height of 42.7 metres (140 ft). The pair of dueling roller coasters, Battlestar Galactica: Human vs. Cylon, are based on the hit television series, Battlestar Galactica. Jurassic Park Jurassic Park Inspired by Steven Spielberg's blockbuster film franchise of the same name. Amity Village Amity Village Inspired by Steven Spielberg's blockbuster film franchise of the same name JAWS. Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Woody Woodpecker's KidZone is a section aimed at children and families. it contains six themed zones including Woody Courtyard, The Great Valley, Snoopy Studios, Nintendoland, Dreamworks World and Sesame Street Fun World. Hollywood Hollywood is an themed area and is Being a replica of the Hollywood Boulevard, this zone is flanked by dynamic architecture and palm trees. It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. Special character appearances & it's also had accompanied by several restaurants and a variety of flagship shops. Seasonal Events Universal Studios Canada features several seasonal events throughout its operating calendar. Some are included in the daily park admission, while others are separately-ticketed events. Universal Studios Summer Concert Series, Summer Concert Series occurs annually, on select Saturday nights, and features a variety of popular music acts performing live outside the Grauman's Chinese Theater This event is included with a regular park admission, and occurs during normal park operating hours. on July 1 to July 30. Mardi Gras enerally in March through to May, a parade and concert series inspired by New Orleans' Fat Tuesday party is held at the park. Grad Bash is an event for graduating high school senior classes who can gather for an exclusive, all-night party at Universal Studios Ontario featuring one park best attraction, live performances by some of the most popular musicians, dance parties with DJs, pre-parties live at The Universal Music Plaza Stage in the Production Central area, & a huge 360 fireworks show around the park. Grad Bash and Gradventure Grad Bash and Gradventure are two separate events held in April and July at the park. Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights, Halloween Horror Nights is an annual event that occurs at Universal Studios Niagara Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features Halloween Rides & Attractions, haunted houses, "scare zones" and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. the areas are closing during this event is Nickelodeon Studios, Woody Woodpecker's KidZone & Nintendoland. Horrorwood: Horrorwood with Horrorwood Lot Horrorwood Boulevard. Horrorwood Boulevard: Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show * T2 3-D: Battle Across Time * Universal Science Band (Hollywood Streets) Amity Village: Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Jaws * Dungeon of Terror (''Jaws Queue), A cast of ghouls haunt the halls of this dungeon. * '''Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure' (The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show) New York: Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Ghostbusters! (''New York Library)'' * Chainsaw Massacre (''New York Streets)'' * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Dr. Death (''New York Streets)'' * The Thing: '''(Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase) '''Springfield Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: Sci-Fi City Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Back to the Future: The Ride * Accelerator * T2 3-D: Battle Across Time * Dueling Battlestar * Men in Black: Alien Attack Diagon Alley Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: Hogsmeade Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Dragon Challenge * Ollivanders The Lost World Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Jurassic Park In the Dark, '''is a halloween version of Jurassic Park The Ride. * '''Pteranodon Flyers * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur * The Dark Jungles '''(Camp Jurassic) '''Production Central Production Central with Production Central. themed area are closed during this event Nickelodeon Studios. Horror-fied & Original Attractions & Mazes: * Twister: Eye of the Storm * Transformers: The Ride * Dracula's Castle (''Space Fantasy: The Ride)'' * Terror Tram: '''(Production Studio Tour), a Halloween version of the Production Studio Tour. * '''Carnival of Horror (Production Central Streets), A one-night costume contest. * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies * Terror Underground: (Soundstage 20) A blood-filled tour. * The People Under the Stairs (''Soundstage 23), A trip through a cryptic movie set. Based on the film by Wes Craven. * '''Universal Studios Monsters Carousel' * Cabin in the Woods, 'is a walk-through attraction where you Take a tour of "Cabin in the Woods". * '''Chucky's Fun House of Terror, '''is a walk-through maze. based on the Child's Play movies. * '''Paranormal Activity: The Experience, '''is a 4-D Special Effects Show. * '''Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue, '''is a live stage show based on the film of the same name and Universal's Classic Monsters. It is located at Universal Studios Ontario. * '"Monster Rock!", '''which features the infamous Universal Monsters. the same show as in Universal Studios Singapore. * '''The Purge: Breakout, '''is a walk-through escape challenge attraction. * '''Krumpus, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie Krumpus. * '''Bates Motel, '''is a walk-through maze attraction based on the movie Psycho. * '''The Visit, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie The Visit. * '''Halloween, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie Halloween. * '''Ghost Mountain, is a enclosed indoor family roller coaster same ride as in Darkmare in Cinecittà World. * Insidious, 'is a walk-through maze attraction from the movie Insidious. * '''Saw, '''is a walk-through maze attraction from the movies from SAW. * '''AVP: Alien vs. Predator, '''is a themed indoor laser skirmish attraction at Universal Studios. The attraction was based on the ''Alien vs. Predator films * '''The Rocky Horror Picture Show, '''is a live show at Universal Studios. * '''Chucky's Insult Emporium, '''is the same show as in Universal Studios Hollywood. * '''Jack's Funhouse of Terror, '''is an indoor-spinning steel roller coaster at Universal Studios Ontario. The coaster is considered a "glow coaster" because of the interior theming of the ride which appears to glow in the dark, with also Horror circus music & with SFX included Fog, LED, Lasers, Fire, Water, Mists, Lighting, Color Flames & Projection screens of scary funhouse things on it then it comes to life. The ride track black-blue as well as its support, with the ride vehicles being violet. The theming also recalls past Horror funhouses that were in Jack the Clown's Nightmares. same ride of Laff Trakk at Hersheypark but in a horror version of the funhouse. * '''Jack's Carnival of Carnage, '''is a stage show. '''HHN Event Days HHN on Sep 25 to Nov 1 Times Hours: Edit * Fri: 5:50PM to 1:30AM * Sat: 6:30PM to 2:10AM * Sun: 7:00 PM to 1:30AM Macy's Holiday Parade Macy's Holiday Parade brings some authentic balloons from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to Toronto in a month-long event in December that highlights the Christmas celebrations at the park. Grinchmas is a month-long event in late November to December. * Snap a photo with The Grinch or a 60 foot tree, then visit Max to take a picture for all to see * Send a postcard to The Grinch, promising 3 good deeds, and a book will be sent to a child in need. * Listen to beautiful caroling from the Who-ville Singers, then try cookie and ornament decorating (prepare for messy fingers)! * Settle in for story time with Cindy-Lou Who, and then Martha May and the Who-Dolls will sing and dance for you. * Seeing to light up the tree after dark for the Wholiday Celebration. * Grinchmas on Dec 10 to Jan 4 Times Hours: * Fri: 4:00PM to 1:30AM * Sat: 11:00AM to 2:30AM * Sun: 10:00AM to 1:00AM * Christmas Break Weekdays: * Mon: 11:00AM to 2:00AM * Tues: 11:00AM to 2:00AM * Wed: 11:00AM to 1:00AM * Thurs: 11:00AM to 1:00AM Other Seasonal Events at Universal Studios Ontario: * New Years Eve on Dec 30 to Jan 2 * Victoria Day Event & Fireworks On Victoria Day * Canada Day Event & Fireworks on July 1 * Labour Day Event & Fireworks on Sep * Thanksgiving Day Canada Event & Fireworks on Oct * Remembrance Day Canada & Event & Fireworks on Nov * Christmas Event & Fireworks on Dec Other services Universal Meal Deal The Universal Meal Deal is somewhat of a ticketed Meal Plan for park visitors. It allows visitors of either theme park to eat all day long from Lunch through dinner at select restaurants The selection food is limited, and drinks are included. Beverages can be purchased through a Universal Souvenir Cup. For additional costs, visitors may add park-to-park Meal Deal Access allowing he or she to eat meals in five Theme Parks. Character Dining Universal Studios Ontario features a large group of characters varying from Woody Woodpecker to Spider-Man. Visitors have three ways of dining with characters. On select mornings, visitors can have breakfast at Universal Studios Niagara's Superstar Breakfast at The Hollywood Brown Derby where they can consume breakfast with Spider-Man, The Cat in the Hat, Thing One and Two, and other characters. At Universal Studios Hollywood Hotel, guests can eat breakfast with Universal Characters on select days also. Throughout the day characters have meet and greets within the parks and make appearances during lunchtime at several theme park restaurants. During dinner, on select nights, guests can have dinner with Universal Characters at all other Restaurants. Universal's Express Pass Many attractions in Universal Studios Niagara Resort allow guests to utilize Express Pass. This pass admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. This pass is not included with park admission. Park Hours: * Spring: 8AM-1AM * Summer: 8AM-3AM * Fall: 9AM-12AM * Winter:7AM-2AM Universal Studios Islands of Adventure Universal Studios Islands of Adventure) is a theme park in The slogan for this theme park, along with Universal Studios Canada, is Vacation Like You Mean It, The park's overall theme is that of a journey of exploration, where guests depart from a main port to visit to 7 themed islands, all emphasizing adventure. Like Universal Studios Canada next door, Islands of Adventure has not limited itself to Universal's own library. Except The Lost Continent, Port of Entry & Jurassic World the remaining park areas are based on characters licensed from rival studios, many of whom did not own theme parks of their own. Some of these include Seuss Landing (Dr. Seuss Enterprises), Nintendo Universe (Nintendo), Toon Lagoon (Jay Ward Productions and Paramount Pictures), & Marvel Super Hero Island (Marvel Entertainment). Port of Entry Port of Entry Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Universal Parks & Resorts